


Love's Resolve

by Tigernach



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon and Sansa have a baby, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, The North is Independent, kiddnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigernach/pseuds/Tigernach
Summary: When Daenerys Targaryen took the Iron Throne she allowed the North to become independent as a gift to her nephew and for a year there was peace between both Kingdoms, but with the birth of the crown prince of the North there is something dark brewing behind the scenes.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Love's Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hope everyone is doing well during these trying times. Here is me going off the rocks and not updating my other work. Also this is Un-beta so just forewarning you. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One

It's a sharp pain in her abdomen that makes Sansa gasp, grabbing a hold of the nearest tree trunk. The sharp pain has her bending at the waist, putting her hand to her stomach to try and help relieve the pain. She knows it won't, but she has to try something, she has to keep moving. If not for her then for….

She gasps again for there is another sharp pain that goes through her body and it takes everything she has to keep herself up right. Oh how she wishes she could stop and rest, but she knows she cannot, she has to keep going, has to make it farther North. Has to make it to.., but before she can finish her thought...

The next sharp pain sends her to her knees, her hand that is resting on her stomach now goes to steady the bundle that is wrapped around her shoulders. Her nails are digging so hard into the bark of the tree that she’s pretty sure that she has broken a few nails. Breathing harsher than when she ran from Ramsey’s hounds, which feels like such a lifetime ago. Her vision is blurry from her tears she so desperately wants to, but cannot shed. She can feel the blood dripping down her thighs, Maester Luwin had told her the journey would be hard if not doable at all.

“We should rest, Your Grace.” There is a warm hand at her shoulder rubbing soothing circles.

“We cannot! If we are to make it to Castle Black before our pursuers catch us we must keep going.” There is a watery rumble in the back of her throat that eludes to tears.

“If we keep up this brutal pace we have set, I am afraid you will not make it. Your body needs rest.”

There is silence all except for Sanas’s heavy breathing. Her thoughts are going a mile a minute, trying and failing to come up with something, anything, but there is nothing that comes to mind.

“There was always a part of me that thought this was a fool's errand, that we won't make it to Jon in time. That the Queens men will catch us or that she would have figured out the Northern Lord’s plan long before we were able to make it out of Winterfell. Or that my body would give out long before now.” Sansa all, but emits to her ever faithful knight.

“The Lord’s and your brother knew what they were doing the moment they sneaked you out of the castle. They also know that I will not leave your side until we reach our destination. I will fight for you and the young prince, as I have vowed, but you must rest my Lady.”

It’s with a shuddering breath that has Sansa pulling the bundle closer to her breast and unwrapping the top layer of fur. Storm grey eyes looking back up at her, a dusting of black curly hair crowning her baby’s head that has her almost releasing her tears. The babe has been uncannily quiet for this journey, which had scared her multiple times into checking on him those first few hours. Everything about him reminds her of her silent, brooding, husband. Their child is so much like Jon that she holds him tighter, which causes the babe to fuss for a moment before she relaxes her grip.

Looking up at Ser Brienne has the tears finally falling down her cheeks, she can feel them freeze as they make their way down her chin. She knows she will not make it, not in her current condition. There had been no time for her body to recover from her birthing bed. Robb’s birth had come earlier than expected and she had been in labor for far longer then what Maester Luwin had thought. It had caused undue stress on her body, and the bleeding had not fully stopped when the decision to leave had arisen. They had needed to leave in a hurry. If it hadn’t been for the Northern Lords trying to get her out of the castle she knows she would already be dead.

Looking back at Robb she bends her head so that she can press her lips to his forehead. Her tears are falling freely now, she knows what her decision is. She may not survive this, but by the Old Gods and New her son will be with his father.

Unwrapping her sling from around her shoulders she rests her baby in her lap and covers the top layer of the fur back over her son and for the first time in a very long time she sends a prayer to the Old Gods, the only Gods she will pray to, for some type of miracle.

Reaching for Brienne’s hand she pulls until her knight understands what she wants. Bending down until she is kneeling in front of her Lady, she looks Sansa in the eyes. She can feel the heavy tension coming from the mother in front of her, she waits patiently for her to speak.

Something flashes in Sansa's eyes that make Brienne feel like she won't like what she is going to say. “Your right, Brienne, I’m not going to make it, and it’s not for lack of trying.” Sansa’s made up her mind and the only thing that matters is her son.

“Take him to his father.” Sansa can tell immediately that her faithful knight is not happy.

“ I made a vow to your mother and to you and I will not break it, my Lady.” The words bring more tears down her cheeks and she cannot stop them.

“Then I give you a new vow. So long as you live you will be by my son’s side, you will be his shadow and you will protect him like you did his grandmother and me.” For a moment she thinks Brienne will refuse, but after a long moment of silence she nods. Sansa shifts her bundle over to the knight, who at first seems to not quite know where to place her hands on the babe, but with help from Sansa she adjusts.

“Promise me...Promise me you will tell Jon the truth, the truth of what happened at Winterfell he needs to know.” Sansa reaches out for Brienne’s hand and squeezes it. She knows her babe is in good hands and that her knight will not let anything happen to her son, there is a part of her that wants to keep going, that wants to keep running, but she knows it is a fool's wish. Her body is not strong enough to keep up and she knows she’ll be more of a hindrance than anything to the survival of her son and her ever faithful knight.

When Brienne is standing back up and adjusting the sling over her armor, they hear movement in the underbrush. Sansa looks up and sees the worry in Brienne’s eyes and knows that her resolve to keep faith with her promise is starting to waiver, but she can’t have that.

“Go. I’ll try to stall them as best I can. She won't kill me out right, not until she has a good explanation for Jon.” She pleads with Brienne.

“We will come back for you, I give you my word and you know Jon will not rest until he has you back. I can guarantee you.” Her words bring a smile to her face and as she watches them disappear into the woods it begins to snow and for once she feels as though that the Gods are on her side.


End file.
